


Rings Lie

by OrangeIsMyLemon



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Victorian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeIsMyLemon/pseuds/OrangeIsMyLemon
Summary: Victorian gay romance, nothing more, nothing less.
Kudos: 6





	1. The first night

The rain was softly knocking on the roof of the carriage as it rolled down the street. Charlotte anxiously watched the houses pass by. The stranger next to him – his husband – wasn’t very talkative. In their brief interactions after the ceremony, she’s learned almost nothing of him. It was clear he wasn’t very keen on marrying her, even though he initiated the marriage in the first place. He was also very… gentle. At least to her, it seemed like he wasn’t all sharp edges and rigidity. He had a softness in his smile and in the dull twinkle of his jade eyes.

She spared him a glance; he was gazing out the window, lost in his thoughts, his long fingers gently drumming on the seat. A pianist’s fingers. She overheard a conversation her husband and another noble had. He seemed enthusiastic if not excited as he was recalling a fond memory of his childhood, how he would play duets with his father. She turned back to her window with a faint smile dancing on her lips, one that dropped soon. She was not looking forward to tonight.

***

When they arrived, Albert helped his wife out of the carriage. As they were walking towards the house, he could feel her trembling against him, her hand holding his arm just a bit too tight. The poor girl looked so terrified… He put a hand over hers and lead her into their home, but instead of going straight to their chambers, he sat her down in the parlor. 

‘A drink?’ He offered as he poured himself a glass of brandy. 

‘No, thank you.’

‘Alright then.’ He shrugged, then sat down with the drink in his hand. ‘I suppose you are curious as to why I dragged you here.’ 

He was given a curt nod.

‘How do I say this… I am sure you have been thinking about what would happen tonight. Not good things I assume.’ She blinked, seemingly confused. Albert gave her a reassuring smile, then went on.

‘Don’t worry, dear, nothing wicked will happen tonight. If I may be frank, I do not wish to make this relationship into… more than it is.’

She furrowed her brows.

‘And what exactly is it, Mr. Matthews?’

‘A partnership. Your parents gave me your hand in exchange for title; I accepted for the money.’

‘Oh.’ She blinked, trying to make sense of what he’d just said. After a moment, she straightened in her chair. ‘That is… adequate, Mr. Matthews.’

‘Good.’ He simpered, taking a sip from his brandy. ‘But please, as inappropriate it is of me to ask you, just call me Albert.’

She huffed a laugh, but nodded.

‘Of course. But only if you call me Charlotte.’

‘Naturally.’

The conversation ended here, an awkward, but much calmer silence settling upon them. Albert drank the rest of his drink, satisfied with the burn in his throat, while Charlotte fidgeted with the ring on her finger. Albert stood up, refilled his glass, the turned to Charlotte.

‘Well, I have no other reasons to keep you from getting a good night’s sleep.’

Still, she didn’t move. Like she was in the territory of a predator, where any wrong movement meant certain death. He chuckled as he gestured towards the door.

‘You can leave, dear.’

She stood, still alarmed. He gave her a reassuring smile, and she started walking towards the stairs.

‘Good night Charlotte.’ He called after her. 

‘Good night, Albert.’


	2. Enter the earl

Summer evenings were never peaceful in London. After a long day, workers gathered in pubs with a pretty thing or two in their laps, cackling like hyenas after a successful hunt. Visiting students from Oxford walked the streets, discussing the latest scientific discoveries or their love lives while looking for a place to drink. And the fine members of London’s high society were attending balls, dinners and soirees, drowning themselves in champagne and cognac.

Albert had always preferred soirees to balls; balls were too bright, too vivid and way too loud for his tastes. Nobles, a colourful yet dull bunch, only attended to flaunt their power and to undermine other’s. Social gatherings themselves were nothing more but an intricate web of lies and deception, one that he learned, he cannot escape; however, he made sure not get anymore entangled in it. Attending gatherings was one way to ensure your safety; as long as the spiders could see you in the web, they wouldn’t drag you in the center of it. 

Today’s ball was a bit different though. He’s just gotten married; surely everyone will want to congratulate him, but more importantly, judge his bride for themselves. Poor girl, they will latch onto her like blood-sucking parasites, draining her of every bit of blood. Hopefully she knows the weak point of these leeches, otherwise there’s no chance of her surviving for long.

He adjusted his scarf pin as he eyed himself in the mirror. His blonde hair was nicely combed, – as always – not a single wrinkle on his clothes and still… he looked for imperfections. He wanted to make sure that he looked as immaculate as humanly possible. Some would call him vain (they weren’t wrong), but he just thought of it as his duty as a gentleman. If that meant spending hours trying to find the perfect cufflink, then so be it. He squinted, brushing of his embroidered vest. There, he looked perfect-  
‘Albert!’ Came the knocking from the door. ‘I thought you said we’d be off at eight o’clock.’

He sighed, almost shouting back to his wife. But that wouldn’t be very gentlemanly, would it? (Not that Charlotte’s demanding tone was ladylike, but not the point.) So instead, he opened the door for the girl, almost scolding her for interrupting him, but then he saw her hair. It didn’t look horrible, by any means, but it was far from beautiful. She must have noticed his dismay; she gave him one of those odd looks, where she furrowed her eyebrows and pouted in a childlike manner; he thought it was adorable, but never mentioned it. 

‘You’re giving me a look.’ She stated. ‘A look I don’t think I like.’

‘My apologies, dear, but do tell, have you looked in the mirror lately?’ She gasped in mock-offense, lightly swatting at his arm. 

‘Forgive me’ He chuckled. ‘But your hair…’

‘My hair? What is wrong with my hair?’

‘What isn’t?’ His statement earned him another playful swat. 

‘Alright, Mr. Matthews, if you are so proficient in the art of hairdressing, why don’t you fix it yourself?’

‘That is actually what I wanted to do.’

He lead her into his room (very inappropriate, mind you), and sat her at the vanity table. He took the pins out of her hair, brushed it back, twisted it into a perfect bun, then added a lovely white flower pin that contrasted well with her dark hair. She watched him work in the mirror with awe.

‘I didn’t know you were a savvy in hairstyling’ She noted as he made sure his work would not fall apart.

‘I practiced on my sister when we were children.’

‘I didn’t know you had a sister.’

‘We don’t really talk anymore’ Charlotte hummed, not pressing it.

‘There’ Albert stepped back, admiring his work. ‘Do you like it, dear?’

Charlotte gave him a toothy grin.

‘I do! This is probably the most gorgeous my hair has ever looked.’

She stood up, clasping his hands in hers. 

‘Thank you.’

‘Anytime.’ He checked his pocket watch. A quarter past 8. Well the, they’ll be fashionably late. ‘I think it’s time we go, hm?’

He offered his arm and they headed to their carriage.

***

The chatter and the music echoed down the hallways. Charlotte looked around with childish wonder; she’d never seen anything this grand. They slowly made their way towards the ballroom, Charlotte stopping every now and then to admire the paintings hanging on the walls. 

When they finally reached the ballroom, her mouth hung agape. The mesmerizing swirl of colors, the smell of some expensive spice, the sound of music and chatter; it was all captivating. And Albert pulled him right in the center of this maelstrom of liveliness. They walked past men with finely trimmed beards and women with exquisite gowns until they came to a halt. In front of them a small group of people; two gentlemen and three ladies. One of the men had noticed them standing there, and flashed a gleeful grin.

‘Albert, my friend!’ He opened his arms, drawing Albert in an embrace.

‘Henry!’ Albert flushed. ‘How was Italy, my dear?’

‘Lovely. Especially the weather. Though any weather is better than ours.’ He smiled warmly, Albert mirroring his expression. Then, the man noticed Charlotte.

‘Oh you must be the mysterious bride I heard so much about.’ He leaned closer, pressing a kiss on her knuckle. ‘Henry Howard, pleased to make your acquaintance.’

‘Please excuse Lord Shaftesbury’s forwardness, my friend has a hard time remembering that he is not in Italy anymore.’ Albert teased.

‘Lord Shaftesbury?’ marvelled Charlotte. ‘You are the earl of Shaftesbury?’

‘You sound so surprised, Mrs. Matthews, am I not living up to your expectations? Did the wild tales Albert told you about me not mention my good looks?’ He twirled his moustache playfully.

‘Forgive my Lord, but my husband did not tell me about you at all.’

Henry quirked an eyebrow, then turned to Albert.

‘I am your best friend, and you don’t even mention me to your bride? How impertinent!’

‘Gentlemen, gentlemen! No need for this show, is there?’ The other man interrupted, clearly annoyed by their antics. ‘Now, Mr. Matthews, will you introduce us your lovely bride?’

Charlotte took a deep breath. Here they go.

***

In the past hour Charlotte realized a few things. One, that aristocrats, for the most part, were nothing more, but an ornate jewellery box that was empty on the inside. Pleasing to the eye, disappointing to the mind. Two, that Albert, if the way he stared at Lord Shaftesbury was anything to go by, might have a heart after all. Of course, the earl was in the center of almost everyone’s attention; it’s hard to miss someone so boisterous, but Albert seemed to be unwilling to take his eyes off Henry. As if he was afraid of him disappearing if he’d looked away for a second. So he just watched the other with a slightly besotted expression, listening to him go on about his adventures in Italy and Russia, where he spent the past six months. Eventually a few men – including Henry and Albert – retired to smoke a cigar, leaving Charlotte all alone. Well, almost.

‘Isn’t he dreamy?’ A lady sighed next to her, fanning herself. Charlotte raised a brow.

‘My husband or Lord Shaftesbury, Miss Berry?’ 

‘Both, darling both.’ Miss Berry professed, a few other women nodding in agreement. Charlotte had to fight the urge to snort; of course, Miss Berry was right, both Albert and Henry were very attractive with their sharp jawlines and long lashes, but not her types. No, she already had someone she adored back at home, a young boy with soft auburn locks, adorable dimples and– 

‘–don’t you agree, Mrs. Matthews?’

Oh. They have been talking to her. She cleared her throat and tried to cover her embarrassment.

‘About what exactly, Miss Berry?’

‘Oh my dear, no need to be so modest, you are allowed to speak your mind. Truly, you are one lucky girl to have been married to someone as handsome as Mr. Matthews, no?’

‘Oh, of course. He really is the man of my dreams.’ She lied through her teeth.

Miss Berry seemed content with her answer, opting to gossip about Henry instead.

‘Oh what I would give for him to look at me, for once.’ One of the ladies swooned, the others quick to agree with her. Henry certainly seemed to be popular among ladies, even though – from what Charlotte heard – he was a notorious womanizer, infamous of his affairs. 

‘Better to go unnoticed than end up like his wife.’ Another lady countered, her statement followed by a mix of giggles and gasps. Miss Berry leaned close to Charlotte, whispering in a conspiratorial tone behind her fan.

‘Lady Erika died almost seven years ago. The circumstances of her death are… unknown. Some say a jealous lover did it. Others speculate it might have been something more…’ She paused for a dramatic effect. ‘Sinister.’

‘Whatever do you mean, Miss Berry?’

‘Well, I would never accuse his lordship of anything like that, but some say that he might have found out about a secret relationship between his wife and his uncle. He must have said or done something that drove her to, well, to end it.’ She explained with faux sorrow in her voice. ‘Truly tragic either way.’

Charlotte hummed thoughtfully.

‘Do you really think he would be capable of such thing?’

Miss Berry almost looked offended by the question.

‘I would never, I said some people. Some other people. Not me. But you have to admit, it is quite a believable story.’

‘Is it? He seemed so genuine to me.’

Miss Berry giggled.

‘Oh dear girl, you know nothing of men, especially of our dear Lord Shaftesbury. He is as wicked as he is scandalous. But enough about bachelors, have you seen Lady Montgomery’s dress? A crime, I say!’

Charlotte snickered. This Miss Berry was certainly an interesting person.

***

Albert stood outside, letting the summer breeze ruffle his hair. He’d fix it later. Right now he had more pressing matters to attend to. Like waiting for Henry to come back with their cigars. He hadn’t seen his friend in such a long time, hopefully he could steal the man away from the ladies for a moment. Knowing how popular Henry was among, well, everyone, that moment wouldn’t last for long. Oh well, beggars cannot be choosers. 

A gloved hand lightly tapped on his shoulder and he pivoted where he stood, coming face-to-face with Henry. The earl triumphantly held up two cigars.

‘Thank you.’ He accepted, letting Henry light it for him. He took a deep breath, the smoke burning his throat. It was different from alcohol; tobacco made the back of his throat itchy, almost unbearably so. And yet, he couldn’t go without it. Henry on the other hand, made a choked sound upon inhaling. He wasn’t a fan of smoking, but gave it a try every time. Albert once asked him why; the answer was simple: he loved the smell, but despised to taste. (Little did Albert know that he was the cause of Henry’s love for the smell of tobacco; it reminded the earl of him.) 

‘It’s nice to be back.’ Henry spoke up. Albert gave him a questioning look, to which the answer was a genuine smile. ‘I missed you.’

Albert flushed, then took a drag from his cigar to calm his suddenly racing heart before muttering.

‘I missed you too.’

Thankfully, Henry didn’t notice the rosy tint of his normally pale skin, that would have been embarrassing. Not that he would have had a chance to see it in the dark.

‘I wish I could have been there on your wedding.’ Henry twirled the end of his moustache thoughtfully. ‘In all honesty, I feel ashamed to have missed such an important day of your life.’

Albert hummed. It should have been an important day. But it wasn’t. He had spent the entire time talking to guests he barely knew; the best part about the whole ordeal was the imported wine. He drank two bottles worth of it. And Charlotte… he barely knew her at the time. 

‘It is so unbelievable. You’re a married man.’ Henry chuckled, shaking his head. ‘Soon you’ll be busy raising your children, and I’ll still be the “Cursed Widow”. Don’t forget me when that happens, though I doubt you’ll have time to spare for your old friend.’

Albert made a face at the thought of having children.

‘No need to be dramatic, Henry. You know you’re always welcome in my home.’

A lovely promise. It was true. Henry could come and go in his home as he pleased. Albert didn’t mind that; his friend brought colour into his life. He even had his own armchair in the parlor, one that smelled of expensive perfume and a hint of cinnamon. 

‘Do you love her?’ Henry asked seemingly out of nowhere.

‘Love would be a strong word to describe our relationship. But with time, I could love her. As a friend. But I could never love her as a husband should love his wife.’

‘You sound so certain.’ 

‘Because I am. Believe me when I say romance never really interested me.’ A half lie. He had never been interested in women, sure. But the same couldn’t be said about his piano teacher back when he was only a clueless teenager. Or one of the professors in university. Or the man standing right before him. Henry sounded almost relieved when he spoke.

‘Then I won’t have to worry about my best friend taken away from me?’ 

Albert shook his head with a fond smile.

‘No. But I thought after five years of being friends, you’d learn that it’s not so easy to get rid of me.’

Henry chuckled, a lovely sound in Albert’s opinion. 

‘Still, better safe than sorry.’

Albert wanted to say something, anyting to keep his earl with him, but the other guests were making it clear they wanted Henry back. So they both put out their cigars and headed back to the ballroom.

***

Charlotte had never been so tired her entire life. After a night of dancing and drinking, all she wanted to do is finally get back home, sink into the soft mattress of her bed and sleep for the rest of eternity. However, she couldn’t help but notice Albert’s strangely melancholy expression. It was so misplaced on his usually stoic face. She put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently.

‘Albert, is everything alright?’

‘No. Not really.’ He sighed, refusing to meet her gaze. 

‘I know we haven’t known each other for a very long time, but I’m here if you want to talk.’

No response. Only the clacking sound of horse hooves. Charlotte waited for a moment, before continuing.

‘If this is about Henry, I can assure you I won’t judge you.’

Albert looked at her, alarmed and slightly shaking.

‘Charlotte, what– am I that obvious?’

She gave him a reassuring smile.

‘Don’t worry. People only see what they want to see.’

Still, he seemed so startled. Scared, even. What if Henry knew? What if he was only humouring him? What if–

‘It’s alright to love someone.’ Charlotte interrupted his chain of thoughts. ‘There are no rules when it comes to it.’

‘But he’s my friend, Charlotte. He’s my friend and only sees me as one, he’d never… God, he’d e disgusted if he knew.’

‘It is a complicated situation. But I don’t think he’d shun you for your feelings. If he truly is your friend, he will understand. And judging by the way he looked at you– ‘

‘Don’t. Do not give me false hope.’ He rubbed his eyes. ‘I have been in love with him since the moment I saw him. That was five years ago, Charlotte. He doesn’t reciprocate my feelings. Just, please. Leave it.’

Charlotte cast down her eyes. She didn’t want to push her luck. Still, if Henry does visit them, she would try to find out about his true feelings for Albert. But for now, she would leave her husband alone.


End file.
